


Day 17: De-Aging

by everosfics



Series: Daminette December 2020 [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daminette December 2020, Day 17, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr: maribat-2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosfics/pseuds/everosfics
Summary: Day 17 of Daminette December
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Day 17: De-Aging

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not in love with this but here’s day 17 on the 19th.

The Wayne’s were on vacation traveling so that they could check in on both the Paris branch but also on the rumors that were being to spread about super heroes.

•••  
It wasn’t exactly a surprise when the Akuma attacked but the Miraculous team had already fought an akuma that day early in the morning. When the fight started it looked like it would be an easy one find the akumatized item and destroy it but after several failed tries the Miraculous team realized that it was going to be a lot harder than they thought. They spent about 2 more hours until they saw a blast where the entire city was covered in light. All of a sudden people aged back 10 years you went from being 40 to 30 or for children 10 or younger you just de-aged until you were one. This happened to anyone who wasn’t wearing a miraculous. At this point the Miraculous team was exhausted but had gotten a second wind the Akuma was amen down within the hour but the effects were still in full effect.

•••  
Within the Wayne hotel suite there was chaos a seven year old Damian running around trying to escape from the room and brandishing whatever he could get his hands on. A 10 year old Tim Drake wondering where he was and why there were so many people around him not to mention asking why there was a child running around trying to kill them. Jason was fine he was 13 at this point and he knew who Dick and Bruce were but was rolling with the punches of having two other children in the room. Dick was probably the most normal with knowing everyone and automatically checking the phone in his pocket for the date leaning that he was 10 years in the future and definitely not in Gotham. But Bruce was probably doing the best no questions asked watching the boys and while he didn’t know why he had so many he was relishing the relief of a relaxed back as he could only guess the amount of stress he was soon going to encounter. 

•••   
It was the end of the day when everything went back to normal and people returned to how they originally were. Though everyone try’s not to mentions the incident, Chloe will bring it up occasionally because she swears that she saw a young Bruce Wayne when she swung by the hotel to check on everyone. The story only comes to light 10 years later when Marinette and Damian get married and Alfred prints out a photo of the Wayne family all together but in too large clothing and too young to have known of each other. When Chloe see’s the photo she screams “I KNEW IT” and barges right up tho the newlyweds and demands answers.


End file.
